The present invention relates generally to coupling devices used by equipment to facilitate selective, secure, and convenient attachment of various implements to the equipment as required to perform certain operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arm assembly for an excavator or the like, wherein the arm includes an integral quick coupler mechanism on its distal end adapted for attachment to any of a wide variety of implements without requiring attachment and use of a separate, conventional quick coupler mechanism intermediate the arm and the implement. For simplicity, the present invention is described primarily for use with excavator-type construction machinery. However, the term xe2x80x9cexcavatorxe2x80x9d as used herein is not intended to limit the type of vehicles or machines with which the present invention can be used. Specifically, the present invention can be used in connection with excavators, backhoes, tractors, skid-steer vehicles, fixed pedestal-mounted machines, or any other similar or related device.
Excavators are well known and widely used in various industries. Typically, such excavators include a boom extending from a base of the excavator to an outwardly and upwardly extending distal end, at which end an arm is attached. The arm pivots relative to the boom, and the distal end of the arm is adapted for operative securement of an attachment or implement such as a shovel or bucket for removing and depositing earth or the like. Other industries, such as the materials handling or demolition industries, employ shears, grapples, magnets, and other such devices at the distal end of the arm. Regardless of the type of implement employed at the end of the arm, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that an excavator employs fluid cylinders and the like for raising and lowering the boom, the arm, for moving the implement relative to the arm, and for operating any mechanisms of the implement, itself.
To improve the utility and versatility of excavators, it is most desirable that various implements be conveniently and reliably coupled to the arm. This, then, allows a single excavator to be employed with any one of a wide variety of implements as desired. However, given the size and weight of the implements, and the close tolerances of all connection points, changing of implements at the end of the arm of an excavator has been found to be time-consuming, difficult, labor-intensive, and can be dangerous.
In a most basic arrangement, the implements are manually pinned to the excavator arm and any associated fluid cylinders. Such operation necessarily requires manual removal and replacement of multiple pins to achieve the desired engagement. The removal and placement of such pins involves manually and hydraulically manipulating the heavy and cumbersome arm, a fluid cylinder, and/or the implement.
More recently, quick couplings have been developed and have enjoyed widespread commercial success. One suitable coupling is commercially available from JRB Company, Inc., Akron, Ohio under the trademark SLIDE-LOCO(copyright). Such quick couplings are pivotably pinned to the distal end of the arm and also to the distal end of an implement or xe2x80x9cbucket link member. Once a quick-coupler is operatively pinned in position, first and second recesses thereof are adapted for selective connection to first and second pins of any of a wide variety of associated implements as desired in a convenient and secure manner without removal of the first and second pins.
Although highly effective and convenient, these prior quick couplings add some weight to the excavator arm, and also elongate the arm, the combination of which can lead to a decrease in excavator performance in certain circumstances. The additional weight of the quick coupling can decrease the lifting capacity of the excavator. Further, the additional arm length and weight can lead to instability of the excavator when the boom and arm are extended. To compensate, some operators have been known to use smaller implements than required.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for an arm assembly integrally incorporating a quick coupling mechanism adapted for selectively mating with and retaining an associated implement in a convenient and secure manner, without requiring attachment of a separate quick coupling device.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an arm assembly for an excavator or the like includes a quick coupler integrated into an arm member and an implement link member, thus eliminating the need to connect a separate quick coupler to the arm.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the arm member includes: (i) a proximal end adapted for connection to an associated boom for pivoting movement about a transverse pivot axis; (ii) a distal end, spaced from the proximal end along a first longitudinal axis; and, (iii) a first recess defined in the distal end. The first recess is defined about a first transverse axis that lies parallel to the transverse pivot axis and includes an open mouth and a closed inner end.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the implement link member includes: (i) a first end; and, (ii) a second end spaced from the first end along a second longitudinal axis and defining a second recess about a second transverse axis parallel to the first transverse axis. The second recess has an open mouth and a closed inner end.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, one or more dude links maintain a fixed spacing between the recesses and capture at least one of the pins of the associated implement in its respective recess at all times.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an additional lock member closes the mouth of at least one of the recesses after an associated pin is received therein.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of an arm assembly for an excavator or other apparatus that incorporates an integral quick coupler.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of an arm assembly adapted for quick coupling with an associated implement without requiring use of a separate quick coupling mechanism.
A further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of an arm assembly for an excavator or other apparatus, wherein the arm assembly is not significantly lengthened and wherein no significant additional weight is added relative to a conventional arm assembly.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an arm assembly with an integral quick coupler mechanism wherein one or more dude links ensure that at least one attachment pin of an associated implement is fully captured at all times.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of an arm assembly with an integral quick coupler mechanism including an implement lock mechanism for selectively capturing at least one attachment pin of an associated implement.
A yet further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of an arm for an excavator or the like, wherein the distal end of the arm defines a pinreceiving recess that is fixed relative to the longitudinal axis of the arm.
A still further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of an implement link member having a proximal end adapted for pivotable connection to a fluid cylinder and a distal end defining a recess that is fixed relative to the longitudinal axis of the link member.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.